Paperthin Hymn
by Midi-Rella-Jacie
Summary: One single rose can spread beauty and peace far and wide, can save a dieing race, can save the whole world. Beauty and the Beast done my way. Dark and probably twisted.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

He stumbled through the brush, the brambles leaving long, jagged cuts behind that quickly disappeared. He had only one thought running through his mind: to find her, the legacy. Their savior.

* * *

So long as faith remains

So shall we

Unnatural topaz-green eyes stared down at her from the piercing blackness.

Protecting those

Loyal to the heavens.

No sound could be heard, not the breeze or crickets. Nothing.

Surviving every battle

To save the next life

And yet, she was not afraid.

Someday, free

To live

Her pulse did not race, she felt no urge to fight, or to flee.

But until then

She knew.

Fighting to the

She was safe.

Very end.

* * *

She gasped, sitting up in bed. Her skin glistening in the moonlight from the sheen of cold sweat. She sat there, looking around her quiet room, gasping for breath. Nothing moved, no hint as to what awoke her in the middle of the night.

Quietly she slipped out of her bed, shivering involuntarily as her bare feet touched the hard wood floor. She walked to the kitchen silently, looking around every corner and in every crevice, the remnants of her terrified awakening lingering.

She leaned against the counter, gazing out the window above the sink, lost in thought. A moving shadow and a brief flash of gold caught her eye, drawing her curious gaze, but there was nothing there. No sign of life at all. Nothing gold.

She shook her head and turned to go back to bed when the flash of gold caught her eye again. She turned back towards the window, her fascination caught. But again, there was nothing there.

She made the decision on impulse, turning and running out the door before she realized the stupidity of her actions. She was acting just like the idiotic women in the horror movies, and she knew it. But she went on anyway.

She silently made her way towards the trees, being careful to watch for any for any signs of danger. She stopped just before she stepped into the shadows of the trees, knowing that something was in there, sensing it was going to change her life. She felt it deep in her skin, her subconscious telling her to go, and a tug on her heart telling her to follow the quickly disappearing shadow. Whatever you want to call it, but the point is she did it.

She followed her gut, and stepped into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2: Him

He watched her from the dark, his keen gaze never leaving her. She was the one. He knew it, deep down in his bones he could feel the need to follow her, to protect her, just like the Oracle said.

But she was human, as yet unchanged, like the Oracle said. So why was she out here? She had never done so before. Didn't she know it was dangerous for a human to be outside alone at night?

Did she know he was here?

The question brought forth many others and he began to follow her without noticing his actions, pondering this new development.

How could this of happened? He had been careful to remain out of sight. None of this was making sense.

But he did know one thing, she shouldn't be out here. It was far too dangerous. Especially for her.

He focused on her white hair, and for just a moment, he thought he saw the Goddess Dylla. But then he realized it must have been a trick of the light.

But in that split second, she disappeared and he had no idea as to where she went.

Kaleb would kill him if he lost her!

Where did she go?!

Khalon moaned quietly, quickly and silently moving through the brush, searching for her. This could not be happening! Not now!

He was _so _dead!


	3. Chapter 3: A dream

**Please review. Sorry it's so short. Don't worry though, the next chapter is gonna be a lot longer.**

She watched him stalk her, like a wolf hunting it's prey.

And yet, she knew no fear. He would not harm her. She was sure of that.

This was so much like her dream, he had the same unnatural topaz-green eyes, only now she saw that they were greener with flecks of topaz, and she knew no urge to run.

She actually longed for him.

That thought caused her to blink in surprise.

How could she, when she didn't even know him?

As she puzzled over that, he came closer and closer until, before she knew it, he had her pressed against a tree.

She looked up at him with startled blue-gray eyes. He scowled down at her, his eyes dark with an unknown emotion. Slowly, never breaking eye contact with her, he lowered his head.

Then, in a sudden burst of movement, he sank his teeth into the crook of her neck. Causing her to cry out.

Her cry echoed through the silent night, awakening the peaceful slumber of the nearby inhabitants.

After several minutes, he stepped back, blood staining his mouth and her neck. He held the limp girl in his arms carefully, making his way back to her home.

Destiny was here.


End file.
